Sky High Flynn
"Walkin' On Air!" : —Sky High Flynn's official catchphrase Sky High Flynn is the Empowered version of Flynn in Skylanders: Transhapers and one of the enemies in Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy. Through the power of the Transhape Masks, Flynn has become a Transhaper of the Air element. He is only available in the second Empowered Pack with the Air Mask and Dyna Might Buzz. He is unlocked by taking ownership of Sky High Achmed Junior. Appearance Normal Version In his Sky High version, Flynn's outfit has changed into a light blue and white jumpsuit with white gloves with dark blue cuffs, and dark blue boots. Attached to his shoulders are two cannons that resemble small jet engines, which connect to the Tornado Thruster (a jet engine-like device that produces a small tornado for lift) on his back. Flynn retains his old aviator's helmet, however. Transhaped Version When Transhaped using an Air Mask, Sky High Flynn's thruster becomes larger and more advanced while sprouting large airplane wings, boots gain airplane-wing designs, his suit gains armor across the chest, and his Mask merges with his helmet, changing to resemble a light blue version of that helmet with the goggles over where his eyes would be. Powers Normal Version Thrust Shot: '''Sky High Flynn fires two bullets of compressed air. '''Sky Uppercut: '''Sky High Flynn punches you into the air while jumping using the lift from his thruster if you get too close. '''Hover Storm: '''Sky High Flynn goes into a mid-air hover, generating a tornado to damage you if you're in the air. Transhaped Version '''Air Artillery: '''Sky High Flynn fires a large amount of wind bullets into the air, which will rain down and explode upon contact with the ground. '''Sky Slammer: '''Sky High Flynn charges, shoots into the air, then crashes down in a spin. If you are hit by the charge, you will be taken up and slammed into the ground if you get too close. '''Tornado Touchdown: '''Sky High Flynn jumps into the air and unleashes a powerful tornado to damage you. Quotes * "Walkin' on Air! BOOM!"-when being placed into the toy box * "But we were doing so well!"-when another Empowered Transhaper is defeated * "It looks like I might deliver a package in time!"-when another Empowered Transhaper is defeated * "Oh sure, shoot the pilot."-when defeated or hit by being shot * "We're going down!"-when another Empowered Transhaper is defeated * "That didn't do me any good."-when defeated * "The Fish Eaters are blowing us away!"-when another Empowered Transhaper is defeated * "They're taking over!"-when another Empowered Transhaper is defeated * "This doesn't look good."-when defeated * "This is not my lucky day."-when defeated * "You're lucky I didn't have a chance to say BOOM!"-when defeated * "Hey, watch it, buddy!"-when shot on the head * "That didn't hurt my goggles!"-when shot on the head * "Try that again, pal!"-when shot on the head * "You'll pay for that!"-when shot on the head * "I'm an Air Transhaper. An EMPOWERED Transhaper." * "I'm a Mabu kind of Transhaper." Exclusive Character Quotes '''When seeing Sky High Achmed Junior *"Achmed Junior? Nice to meet you!" *"A karate student? Who led you here, AJ?" *"Oh no! It's Sky High Achmed Junior!" When seeing John Dory Jeff *"Hello, Jeff. Nice outfit." *"A green and yellow puppy!" *"Look! It's J.D.J, A.K.A: 'John Dory Jeff.'" Trivia * Though "Walkin' On Air!" is the only catchphrase on Sky High Flynn's package, when he is summoned in-game, Flynn follows up this phrase with his previous catchphrase, "BOOM!" * One of Sky High Flynn's quotes resembles the catchphrase of Dive-Clops. * He and Achmed Junior have the words "Sky High" in the forms where they wear Transhape Masks and transform into stronger of themselves. Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Enemies Category:Air Enemies Category:Male Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Category:Transhapers